Subtext
by JessiePie6
Summary: Dani was told to meet in Connors office because of HR. Is it about what she thinks. Idea from the promo for 3x08


_**This is solely a one shot. Just something from the promo for next week and me just thinking. This is under the impression that Nico told her what he is doing after the end of the episode last night (3x07)**_

* * *

Dani was told to meet Connor in his office so she did what she was told and once she got in there Troy started to talk "We've come upon some interesting information. Human Resources has a paper trail."

Connor added "We just can't have that type of dishonesty here at V3"

Dani was speechless for a second and after what Nico told her the night before she wasn't sure where Connor and Troy were heading with this and they were also being a bit vague, like Nico vague "Umm ok, what Dishonesty?"

Connor decided that he would approach this from a different angle so he wouldn't have to say it out right to her. "Santino why are you here?"

Dani had no clue where he was going with this. "In your office?"

Connor sighed he now knew this would take a little longer then he thought it would because he was going around having to say anything bluntly. "Why are you here at V3?"

Dani looked at him strangely _didn't he want me here _"because you talked me into working here"

"Other than that Santino" Connor moved around to lean against his desk. "Like a person maybe."

Now Dani was just completely confused and it was shown on her face and Troy jumped back into the conversation to see if he could say what Connor couldn't. "We have the phone history, people have told us they have seen you two together a lot, your temp also told us that he was the only person you were concerned about the past few days and not to mention the main reason why we had you take Hutch as a client in the first place."

Dani realized that she had been using a company phone so she didn't really get pissed at the fact they had her phone history. _Ohhh that's what they're getting at. _She just wanted to double check before anything else emerged from this conversation. "The day you asked me to work for you, you mentioned Nico said I was the best. So am I to assume that's why you let me take Hutch as a client was because of Nico's recommendation?"

Connor stuck both his hands up when he said "Hey he wasn't lying you are the best but yes."

Troy looked over at Connor with a look that said ok? And then looked back at Dani "Look we need to know if there's something between you and Nico. And honestly I don't know why I am saying this to you but I was under the impression that there was a past with you two."

"um ookay. You guys know that we worked with each other before when we both were at the Hawks. Honestly there were a lot more calls and texts exchanged then and nobody ever questioned when we were seen with each other because our work coincided a lot and I'm not sure if I would take that temps word because he didn't know the difference between my calendar and a picture of a dog." She knew she was being a little harsh on the temp but in all honesty a dog could do a better job than him.

"Doctor Santino you didn't answer the question."

"Ok you don't want to know if there's a past with me and him you want to know if there is a now, right." They both nodded their head as a response to her question "What happens if there is a now?"

Connor answered before Troy could because who knew how that could end. "Nothing HR needs to Know, I need to know and because we don't want any stupid stunts happen like what TK recently did."

"I will talk to him about that, maybe see if he could take it a step down and I can guarantee something like that won't happen with me and hold that thought." Dani looked turned around and looked through the glass walls and was happy to find the person she was looking for and happy that he was doing his usual rounds a bit early like normal. _Same old Nico._

She walked out of Connors office and the moment she did Connor looked over at Troy and said " Did she Just…"

And Troy responded with a slow nod of his head and with "Walk out. I think she did."

But a second later they saw Dani walk up Nico "Nico I'm borrowing you for a second"

"Ok Doctor may I ask what for?" Nico was caught off guard when Dani had kissed him. He didn't quite know why she kissed him especially at V3 but he went with it. The kissed ended after a few seconds and Dani just walked away from Connors office knowing that both Connor and Troy just saw that her and Nico kissed and that would answer their question. She also knew Nico would follow her.

Troy told Connor "Well we got our answer"

"I guess we did."

Nico did follow her "Dani do you care to tell me what that was about"

Dani only said one thing "HR"

Nico stopped dead in his tracks, he understood and responded. "You know once HR knows everybody does, right?"

She smiled and turned around "Yes Nico I do know that but apparently they thought something has been going on since I was first brought in."

_Did they say that out right? _"Did they Say that?"

Dani did a little half smile and said "Subtext"

Nico moved closer to her "the question is do you want that subtext to be text." He was hoping for a yes but he got something just as good

"I think so." He moved in to kiss her.

* * *

_**Alright there you go know time for sleep.**_


End file.
